


All The Words on the Tip of Your Tongue

by hostagesfic



Series: Tick Marks [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Slight Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostagesfic/pseuds/hostagesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d say I can’t believe you want to rim me, but actually, I can.” Louis tugs at Harry’s curls, threads his fingers through to get a good grip. “Dirty boy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Words on the Tip of Your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> First part in a series where Harry as A List. This started as aim capslocking at each other and turned into almost 2k of almost rimming. Slight overstimulation kink. Warning for overuse of the conjunction “and” as a sentence opener... This is just kind of rambly, really.

 “I’d say I can’t believe you want to rim me, but actually, I can.” Louis tugs at Harry’s curls, threads his fingers through to get a good grip. “Dirty boy.”

Harry whimpers a bit at that, pressing his face into Louis’ thigh and trying to breathe. "’s cos’ you've got this _bum_ , Lou," Harry says, after a minute, and it's half-joking, of course, but Louis does have a pretty spectacular bottom. Harry just wants to spread him open with both hands and. That's all. And he's always liked eating girls out, they all say he's pretty stellar, so. Of course it's much different from a girl, when it gets down to it, but Louis squirms and moans all the same. And it's like- it’s mostly just a modified blowjob, Louis convinces himself. Harry uses his fingers a little, after slicking Louis up a bit with his tongue, and licks up Lou's shaft. 

Louis- it's actually a little unnerving to Harry, because Louis goes absolutely hushed, doesn't even move, much less say anything. Harry's a little worried until he raises his head and shakes the curls out of his eyes and realizes that Louis' thighs are trembling, that his stomach is tense and his arms are stiff in the sheets, and he's just trying not to make a big deal of it. 

"Alright, babe?" Harry asks anyway, because- he just likes to make sure it is, really.

 "Yeah, yeah," Louis says, and his voice cracks, and his hips hitch up a bit towards Harry's face, "just. just a bit. 's weird, ah."

 And Harry knows that's Louis speak for _"I'm trying not to be pushy and make this about you even though you're using your tongue on-_ in _\- fuck just please-"_ and so he ducks back down and laps around his fingers.

 And Louis just sort of exhales and the next time Harry leans up on his elbows, wanting to see if there's precome for him to lick away from the head of Louis' dick, Louis has his teeth buried in the back of his wrist, eyes squinched shut. Which really, just won't do at all.

 "Lou," he murmurs, "Louis, c'n I. Lemme hear you, babe?"

 And Louis sort of sobs and grabs for Harry, yanks at his hair and tries to lean forward and just clings to his shoulders a bit, because it's _weird_ and it's _Harry_ and the fact that he trusts Harry enough to _do this kind of thing with him_ because he _wouldn't_ with anyone else and, and, and-

 And- okay, well, Harry knows he'll get yelled at if he stops for too long, but he does take a moment to hush lou, let him pull his hair all he wants; kisses the insides of Louis' thighs gently, trailing soft kisses until his breathing slows a bit.

 Louis lets him, doesn't have to ask before Harry's carefully holding his fingers apart to lick around them again, and this time he whimpers, presses his hips up, almost gentle, too overwhelmed to try for more. and in the end he's stuttering, "Harry, Harry, Haz, stop, stop, want- I want- fuck me again, please, please, Haz, please, yeah?"

 Harry doesn't have to be asked twice- he can cross rimming off his list now, technically, and he won't turn down the opportunity to have Louis like this, already falling apart under him. Louis is pretty wet but he still spits in his palm and slicks himself up, keeps his fingers inside louis until he's lined up, "'ve got you, Lou, so good," pushes in as he pulls his fingers out.

 "'mere," Louis mumbles, tugging at Harry's shoulders, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist, heels pressed into the small of his back. "Fuck, Haz." He sounds almost drunk, is snuffling into Harry's curls and it's a bit like crying.

 "Thanks," Harry grunts, arms around Louis' ribs and hands sandwiched between the bed and Louis' back, "for letting me do that." He rocks his hips steadily, not really pulling out much but almost just pushing in more and more each time, deep inside Louis.

 Louis laughs, cracked like his throat is dry, and scrapes his teeth just behind Harry's ear, "s'otherway 'round, think." he feels like he might split right open, with how _much_ it all is, his body clenching down around Harry just remembering his _tongue_ -

 Harry speeds up a little, tries his best to keep his thrusts steady above all. "Well," he replies, a little delayed, too focused on the heat and friction, on the sounds Louis is making against his neck, needy.

 "S'at," Louis says, muffled, "'z’ on y'list, then?" Harry's chest is bumping Louis' now as he bottoms out, pressing them together as much as possible, and Louis feels a little smothered, but it's nice, steadying. His own arousal has settled down to a simmer, with the burn and strain of Harry inside him again so soon, and he sort of wishes he could get a hand between them, but. He's too busy sucking on Harry's neck and winding his fingers through the curls at the back of his neck.

 Thing is, the list isn't really finished- it never is, and that's kind of the wonderful thing about it. Harry constantly adds new things to replace those he's checked off or simply adds more because he can, because louis will let him. "Not really," Harry rasps, shivering at the warm wetness of Louis' precome against his stomach. Which- "Lou," he says, thrusts twice before continuing, "think y'could come like this? for the list."

 "Like," Louis scrunches his eyebrows up, opens his eyes to look up at Harry, "like- without you touching me?"

 "Yeah, yeah," Harry nods, angling his hips up, almost shifting Louis with the force of his thrusts. "I've done it, c'mon," he presses, ducks to suck at Louis' adam's apple, teeth tugging at his skin.

 Louis bites his lip and then gives a quick, decisive nod. "Yeah. okay." Harry leans up to smush a smile into his cheek, just off his mouth, and Louis huffs, tips so that he can suck on Harry's lower lip, and- "oh," he shudders, "are you- can I? s'okay?"

 "What if i said no?" Harry poses- they both know he couldn't if he tried, but it's fun to test their boundaries, to see if Louis will obey him just as he would the other way around. He can feel himself getting closer, already, has to slow down a little and take in the sight of Louis' broad shoulders and jutting collarbones.

 Louis leans back to look at him properly, and plays along, only the hint of a smile. "'d go back t'your neck, I s'pose." Harry looks so lovely, at the moment, hair sticking to his forehead, damp from their shower and from new sweat, his eyes deceptively sleepy. Louis pulls his thighs up a bit more, tilting his hips into Harry's, and savors the way that Harry nudges in deeper, balls to his arse.

 "Cheeky," Harry grins, picking up the pace again. He makes the choice for Louis when he tips his chin down again and smashes their lips together- his nose bumps Louis' cheek on every other thrust, and his teeth graze Louis' lips roughly, but it works like only they can.

 It's nothing spectacular when Louis comes, stuttered, between them, the head of his cock catching on the dip of Harry's belly button. It sneaks up on him, actually, as Harry is sucking on his tongue, and he's thinking that it's weird, Harry tasting a little like lube and a tiny bit like shampoo- and then he's whining into Harry's mouth and clutching at his shoulders and fuck, _fuck_.

 But it's more than enough for Harry, who picks up his pace at the feel of Louis clenching around him, needy. He wants to praise Louis but he's too close to focus on forming sentences- with a few short, grinding thrusts he comes moaning, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut, Louis' name somewhere in the mix.

 Echoing his moan, Louis lets his legs fall open around Harry's waist, nudging his toes at Harry's thighs. "Fuck, love, yeah, like that, fuck." He pets at Harry's curls tiredly, kisses Harry's bicep where it's straining to hold him up by Louis' head.

 Harry all but collapses on top of Louis, shuddering and tipping his head into Louis' hand in his hair. As soon as he can form the word he croaks a "thanks," small and tucked away into the overheated skin at the dip of Louis' collarbone.

 Louis laughs, a tiny huff of exertion and contentment against Harry's curls. "Again, thanks to you, really, Curly. That was. Stellar, quite."

 As always, Harry is painfully honest, yawns a little against Louis' neck. "That was nice, but. I don't know if I'd make it a habit. The- the first bit."

 Louis hums, rubs at Harry's neck and down his spine, at his shoulder blades. "Thas' alright. I don't- expect you to, or whatever. I might try- you, if you like, sometime."

 Harry nods, a mellow smile spreading on his lips. He lifts himself up on a shaky arm, then, brings his free hand down to the base of his cock, "I'm gonna-"

 "Please do." Louis grins, but it's a little shivery, eyelids fluttering shut as he doesn't quite manage to choke off a whimper when Harry pulls out, settles at his side. He doesn't really want to move, but finds himself curling against Harry nonetheless, pressing his chin into Harry's pec. "Hi."

 "Hey," Harry drawls, slips his hand into Louis' hair, damp and almost-wavy in places. "Y'alright?" he asks, slower and raspier than usual, weighed down by exhaustion.

 "Just a bit- a lot," Louis nods, "Don't think I'll be getting up to fix you a cuppa in th'morning, love."

 "Truly awful," Harry shakes his head. "'f either of us can get out of bed it'll be a miracle," he predicts. "We'll have to call Liam to bring us tea."

 "Oh, like you've got it so hard." Louis smiles into Harry's shoulder. "'ve not gone near your arse all night. But we might call Liam just for his face."

 "I exerted myself!" Harry squawks, but nods all the same at the prospect of scarring Liam a bit.

 "Your exertion is making my arse sticky at the moment," Louis points out, quite sweetly, and nibbles on Harry's collarbone.

"I'd say kiss it better, but." And Harry can feel Louis' eyebrows raise against his chest. He knows what Louis’ going to say before his mouth even opens. “You already did.”


End file.
